


home

by Tayani



Series: ShuAke Confidant Week [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Characters (Akira's grandparents), Post-Canon, Post-Game, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: ShuAke Confidant Week Day 4 – domestic / home / trustGoro and Akira are going home.





	home

“I swear to god, this is the last time I’m letting you drive.”

Goro groaned, gripping at the sides of his seat as their car sped up the road which twisted around the mountain like a snake. Akira only grinned at him; making the former detective groan once more and push his face forcefully back towards the road, closing his own eyes as Akira jerked the steering wheel, driving the car neatly around some puddle in the middle of the road before getting back on track.

“You don’t need to drive around puddles, damn it! You’re not in Mementos! And slow down!” Goro yelped when he did it again, elbowing Akira into the side, making the raven let out a quiet gasp of pain as he frowned and slowed down, massaging his side.

“You’re no fun, Goro.”

“I’m enjoying my life for once, and so I’m unwilling to lose it to your reckless driving, thank you very much.”

“Bullshit, I’m a perfectly capable driver.”

“Why are you even driving? You don’t have your license yet.”

“Because my boyfriend is particularly weak to me looking at him with puppy eyes.” Akira grinned, chancing another sideways look at Goro as they started their – thankfully, slower this time – descent down the mountain, and towards the lone, beautiful house at the foot of it. Goro sighed, shaking his head with a defeated pout on his face; the kind of which made Akira immediately want to lean in and kiss him. Too bad he was driving, really…

“Your boyfriend is having second thoughts of being one.”

“Mhm, right, tell yourself that. You like me too much to break up with me.” Akira smirked, hearing Goro sigh again.

Slowly, they got back down onto the more even ground; driving through a little patch of land even enough to make it possible for three fairly large rice paddies to be set on it, along with a large vegetable garden. A lonely figure was walking the edge of the pleasantly green rice paddy to their left; Goro smiled, opened the window and waved, and the figure waved back before continuing the inspection.

“Grandpa’s at it again?”

“Well, it’s our first time tending to the rice by ourselves. He’s just making sure we’re not screwing up.” Goro shrugged, pushing a strand of hair that slipped out of his pony tail behind his ear. “It’s not like you mind.”

“I mind him doing three times the work he should be doing.” Akira rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. “He worries too much. Last time I helped with the ropes, he yelled at me for one piece of straw sticking out. _One_.”

“That’s because you suck at weaving the ropes.” Goro shrugged with a smug smile as their car rolled onto the rather vast driveway in front of a fairly big house. “They’re going to the shrine, they can’t be uneven.”

“Smartass.”

“Coming from a dumbass like you? I’ll take it as a compliment.”

The car stopped, and Goro hopped outside with a sigh of relief. Smiling lightly, he turned, looking towards the house.

It was big – too big for the two old people inhabiting it up until a year ago, but just big enough for four. Its wooden walls and tiled roof already looked so familiar to him; even though, when he first came to this forgotten house at the foot of a mountain, he has been wondering what era was it even pulled out of.

A year ago; when he became too weary of having to hide, and Akira found that in his hometown, there was no life for him left, and in Tokyo there were too many ghosts to haunt him; the two of them got into the train, then the bus, then on bikes Akira had rented in a small town on the other side of the mountain.

They came here; to the house of Akira’s old grandparents, who welcomed them with open arms and more warmth and kindness than Goro could ever imagine being subjected to.

At first, it was… strange. Kyouko-san and Yuuji-san seemed both curious and unwilling to pry about him. They gave him a roof over his head, they fed him, they taught him how to help in their garden, their fields and workshops. He worked hard, every day; feeling the need to repay the kindness, to earn his stay. Still, there was nagging anxiety in his mind; a worry that, one day, he will be asked to get out. That one day, he will become a bother.

That day never came. Yuuji-san taught him how to weave ropes and sandals and bags out of rice straw; Kyouko-san spent whole winter with him in her quiet workshop, teaching him pottery making, telling him stories of her youth, making him laugh as she spoke animatedly of days past, of Akira’s mischief whenever he visited them during summer vacations, of thousand and one little things that Goro would never think he’d find this interesting.

When spring came, his wonky cups and bowls became beautiful and shapely; and his anxious thoughts kept at bay, nightmares chased away every night when he slipped into Akira’s waiting arms, snuggling close to him, feeling more and more like he had finally had a place to belong to.

Spring and summer came around busy; with all four of them working relentlessly to prepare the paddies for new rice, then growing it, replanting it, changing water, weeding… Before Goro knew it, his face became more tanned than it ever was. He had so many freckles on his face and arms Akira spent a whole night once trying to kiss every one of them – not that Goro had minded. It was a good night. Still, it took him until Obon to break.

It took Kyouko-san asking him to give her his mother’s photograph to put on the family altar for him to break down; and in small, fearful voice, tell these two people who took him in without as much as a question why was he running away from the outside world in the first place.

They needed time, admittedly. Even with Akira’s explanation of what had happened in Tokyo, during the year he was on his probation, they couldn’t swallow the truth so easily.

And then, one day, Kyouko-san welcomed him at breakfast with her usual smile; and called him her grandson; just as much as Akira was.

Akira had quipped then that she might want to wait until they get properly married for that. Kyouko-san replied to him, with the unwavering smile, that she would rather not need to wait for something that feels this natural.

Goro has been choking on tears by the time she finished speaking and pulled him into a rare hug that felt like all the hugs he has been missing all of his life woven into one.

Ever since then, the life in their little house continued in harmony and peace. It was easy to forget about the outside world there. They were safe there; allowed peace and simple happiness. A few times, the Phantom Thieves came over in their old van, to visit them; a few times, he, Akira and Morgana travelled to Tokyo to visit back. Autumn went by, then winter, then another spring came and went.

And life was good.

Goro smiled to himself, feeling Akira’s arms wrap gently around his waist as the raven hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Lost in thought?” he murmured softly, kissing Goro’s ear. He received a smile in return.

“Thinking of how much time had passed. It almost feels surreal, doesn’t it?” he murmured, covering Akira’s hands with his own.

“Mhm.” Akira hummed, smiling lightly as well. They heard the door open and Akira pulled away, starting to unpack the bags with groceries from the car, Goro moving around to help him. An old woman with kind face and eyes exactly like Akira’s stepped out of the house, walking towards them with a smile.

“Welcome home.” she called.

“We’re home, grandma.” Goro called back with a soft, happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
